Cellular telephones, personal computers, mobile computers, music devices and other computing devices are fast becoming mainstream modes of personal enjoyment and communication. These devices may be used while driving a vehicle, jogging, riding a bicycle, in a meeting, in a movie or during various other activities. As these modes of communication become more prevalent, so does the need for efficiency, simplicity and usability of these devices.
Current computing devices are not concerned with the devices surrounding environment. Such devices typically execute in the same manner regardless of the surrounding environment. Typically, in order to control the execution or functionality of these devices a user must navigate elements of the device itself. Such navigation and environmental obliviousness makes current computing devices inefficient, complex and decreases the usability of these devices.